


Deanna （Gabriel/Sam 少量Destiel）

by Vale_of_Tears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 孕夫日记？生子, 怀孕预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_of_Tears/pseuds/Vale_of_Tears
Summary: Sam怀孕！生子～NC17一点点





	Deanna （Gabriel/Sam 少量Destiel）

Deanna （Gabriel/Sam斜线有意义，少量Destiel）

 

事情的开始，是Sam忽然想吃肉。当Castiel从袋子里拎出给Dean还带着热气的汉堡的时候，我看到了Sam重重的咽了一口口水。

 

好吧，我必须承认，那很香，黄油的香气带着煎过的牛肉在美拉德反应下美好地透着包裹着汉堡的薄薄的纸散发出来，我几乎可以想像鲜嫩多汁的牛肉在油色里闪闪发光，这的确是美味，看来Cass又去了那家排队很久的店给Dean买早餐。

 

但是这很反常，大个头的Sam根本是一只兔子，居然会对着肉香四溢的汉堡流口水？

 

很快就有了第二次第三次，第四次的时候我挥了挥我的翅膀坐在了正在吃牛排的Sam对面，“Gabe？？！！” Sam有点被吓到，更多的是不知道该把叉子上插起的那块肉放进嘴里还是放进盘子里。

 

“Hiya，Sammy。” 我叼着柠檬口味的棒棒糖，“如果我把你一个人跑出来偷吃牛排的事情告诉Cass和Dean，你觉得是不是很有意思。” 我有些得意，这绝对是个捉弄Sam的好点子，我几乎可以看到Dean的反应。

 

Sammy有点气鼓鼓的，也不知道他在气自己还是气我。好吧，我承认这让Sam觉得不好意思，有点尴尬，但是捉弄人实在是我的天性，尤其是越喜欢，我越爱捉弄。

 

我看着sam激烈的挣扎了一会，终于把那块牛肉放进了嘴里，“最近总想吃肉，不知道为什么。你能别告诉Dean吗？”

 

我讨厌这个狗狗眼，无力招架，“不好，除非你愿意现在喂我，喂我一口牛排。” 我从嘴里拿出棒棒糖，凑近了Sam，其实我挺喜欢牛排的，尤其是Sam面前的这种五分熟的 肋眼 。

 

Sam看了看四周，大概是时间问题，周围人不多，但是Sam还是犹豫了一下，终于叉起了一块牛排，肥瘦相间，鲜嫩多汁，送到了我的这边。

 

“我够不到。” 我笑着看着Sam，Sam无奈的又凑近了一点，感谢他过于优秀的身高，肉被送到了我的嘴边，的确美味。

 

“Goodbye Sammy。好好吃。” 我飞走了，其实我偷偷隐身起来，我看到Sam的脸红了起来，哈哈，这感觉真好。

  
  


然后是Sammy的精神不太好，和Cass看书的时候会睡着，和Dean看电影的时候也会睡着，在Impala的副驾驶上更是睡得不醒人事，好吧，其实过去Sam跟Dean看电影的时候也爱睡觉，谁让Dean挑的电影，总是那么怀旧。

 

终于在Sam以累想睡觉为由连着拒绝了我三天的时候，我不的不怀疑他出了问题，我按住了他，用荣光重头到尾过了一遍他的身体。

 

我被吓到了，我的荣光一个爆裂，Dean和Cass也吓了一跳，不过他们被吓到是因为地堡的电压忽然不稳闪了一下。

 

Sam看了看闪了闪的电灯泡，我相信他第一个怀疑的是Dean又在和Castiel搞了什么，或者说Dean又在怎么搞Castiel，但是大概我的面部表情管理过于糟糕，他看着我有点疑惑的问，“怎么了？”

 

我的表情可能告诉他他得了绝症，但是对于一个Archangel的男朋友，绝症又能如何呢？但是的确有个大麻烦，我的荣光在Sam的身体里感知到了另一个隐藏的灵魂，夹杂了另一种陌生又熟悉的荣光。

 

“你很好。我忽然想到我还有事。” 我挥了挥翅膀落荒而逃。

 

是的，我在Sam的体内摸到了一个原始状态的拿菲利，那个荣光的触感，我几乎在第一刻就知道了他的另一个父亲属于谁。

 

我觉得我的震惊仅次于在我漫长的生命里认识到天父抛弃了我们和Lucifer堕天的这两次经历，关于我，Gabriel，的确有一个传说。这可能应为我是女性的保护着，所以我在孕育方面总有一些神奇的天赋。如果我可以和人类真心的相爱，那么我的伴侣，即使是个男的，也可以孕育一个生命。

 

但是拿菲利是被禁止的，我一直以为这个传说不过是Michael和Lucifer拿来吓唬我的睡前故事，或者让我不要搞出事情来编的恐怖故事。然而这个传说居然是真的，就好像我喜欢在床上跟Sammy说，来吧，Sammy，怀上我的孩子。

 

然后这成真了。

 

我降落在海里，试图让自己冷静一会。

 

真爱？我其实也不是很懂，好吧，我承认Cassie比我更懂感情，但是我床技更好啊。倒不是我质疑我对Sam的爱，我一直觉得我和Sam的关系有些过于流于肉体层面了，真爱？我的确没有想到，Sam也是真爱我的吗？

 

我应该逃跑吗？那有点我的个性，但是没有我他们可能没有办法除掉拿菲利，那也就意味着，Sammy生下孩子的一刻就会死掉。

 

必须得想个办法把孩子弄掉，好吧，我有点内疚，但是我不要我的Sam死掉。

 

我开始辗转三界找寻取掉孩子又不伤害Sammy的方法，我只敢偷偷地隐身去看Sam，终于Sam有孩子的事情被Castiel发现了，Cassie在天使电台里大声喊着我，我看到Dean生气的把Sam床头的天使像摔了个粉碎，“我告诉了你，不要跟那个该死的Archangel乱搞，他不是个好东西。”

 

那个天使像是一个Gabriel，带着蠢蠢的小翅膀和圣光，但是Sam喜欢，Sam有时候就是这么喜欢幼稚的东西。

 

Sam咬了咬嘴唇，我不知道他是生气于我的失踪，还是生气我让他怀了孩子，一个男人，怀了一个天使的孩子，对于喜欢搞怪的我也有些过了。

 

“必须弄掉这个怪物！” Dean大声喊着。

 

Sammy只是咬住了嘴唇，他眼眶有些发红，却不知道他在想什么。

 

我第一次如此生气我是个懦夫，我几乎要碰到Sam的脸了，但是我又缩回了手，不，我必须快点找到取掉孩子的方法。在天堂察觉之前。

 

我每天都会来看Sam，他最近胃口不太好，Dean和Castiel也在忙着找办法，留他一个人在地堡。Sam看上去很悲伤，他撩起衣服，看着镜子里的自己，平坦的腹肌不见了，微微有些突起，拿菲利的生长速度太快了。

 

在我还没反应过来的时候，我的翅膀下意识的像过去无数次一样的包裹住了Sammy，“Gabe？” 我的Sam有所察觉，我觉得我应该飞走。

 

“Gabe，是你对吗？你没离开我对吗？我觉得你总在身边，只是不愿意见我。” Sammy的声音有点哽咽，我忽然觉得那孩子一定是个女孩子，长得像Sammy，有柔软的头发，绿色的眼睛，水汪汪的，我愿意给他买所有好吃的糖。我被自己的想法吓到了，那的确有点美好，但是那不能跟Sam的生命相比。

 

“Gabe，我有些不知道怎么办了，Dean和Cass说我生下这个孩子就会死去，他们不能放任，可是我想生下他，我从没想过我还能有个孩子，居然还是和你。” Sam笑了起来，像初春的第一缕阳光，刺穿了我的隐身法术。

 

“Hiya，Sammy。” 我看到自己出现在了镜子里。

 

“Gabe，真的是你。”

 

我看了一会Sam，他变得有些消瘦，不像那只阳光的大麋鹿，我硬了硬头皮，“我承认我不敢见你，但是我没有想离开，我只是在找安全取掉这个孩子的办法。” 天哪，为什么这么难，我决定一会要吃个草莓味的棒棒糖。

 

“你也要弄掉她？” Sam看上去有点迷惑。

 

我注意到Sammy用的是她，“Sammy，你会死去，我不能让这个发生，等我，我有线索，应该能找到办法。” 安慰人实在不是我的强项。

 

Sam的表情忽然变得强硬了起来，那个带着恶魔血坚强的男孩子忽然又回来了，下一秒我被一种无比强大的力量掀飞撞在了浴缸上，我正要起身，就看到Sam挥舞着拳头重重的落在了我的脸上，我吓得赶快收掉了荣光，我担心荣光的反击伤害到他，真疼，这一拳绝对打出了血，Sam带着绝对的力量压制了我，好吧，我被狠狠打了一顿。

 

Dean和Castiel回来的时候，我想我应该是一脸血，Castiel吓了一跳，Dean明显要上来给我脸上加点血，但是被Cassie拦住了。

 

Sam的意思很明显，他要留下孩子，他相信总有个办法能让他不死，大不了死了我再把他的灵魂拽回来，但是我真的不知道那个时候他的灵魂有没有破损，还能不能回来，还有天堂的追杀问题，我怕我不能护他们周全。

 

Dean强烈要求打胎，如果不是Cass拦住了，他应该已经用天使之刃在我身上开了几个窟窿，但是Castiel被Sam说动了。

 

局势很微妙，然后所有人都看着我，至于我，我也不知道我在想什么，要是没这个孩子就好了，真是麻烦，我的内心大叫，我就不该显身，应该弄到了办法再来实施。

 

但是Sam这个温柔的猎人，一如往昔，有着绝对的意愿和坚决的想法，是啊，他可是那个能压制住Lucifer附身的男人，不是Dean口中的Sammy Girl，不是Castiel口中的大金毛。

 

最终我们两个天使一个猎人想Sammy妥协了，我们开始疯狂的找寻各种可以保证Sam不死的办法，终于，在一次Castiel差点被捅死的战斗后，我们终于拿到了一本传说中的一本关于天使的书籍。

 

这个时候Sammy的肚子已经凸出来了，小家伙会动了，我们四个最喜欢干的事就是在每天小家伙的活跃时间轮流摸Sam的肚子，那感觉很好，一个鲜活的跳动的生命在Sam的肚子里游动 ，我知道，我们都有点期待她。

 

Dean可能依然想杀了我，毕竟一个大男人怀孕，他觉得太奇怪了，他放过我的理由可能是我们在那本书里找到了办法，只要在生孩子的时侯不断用Archangel之力注入人类，就能抵消拿菲利产生的作用。

 

我们依然找寻其他办法，但是这个看上去是最稳妥的一个了，更何况我的天使之力本来就有守护的成分，这是我特殊的使命，我并没有想到会用在这里。

 

这让我们安心了很多，让我们四个人能够安稳的帮助Sammy养胎，我们躲进了我在山里的避难所，一座靠着湖的林子深处的小木屋，四周是完美的天使躲避符咒，没有天使能找到，Castiel都迷路了好几次，有一次他带着一车纸尿裤在山里转了一晚上都没找到路，最后还是Dean把他找了回来。

 

我想那段日子是我亿万年里最为特殊的欢乐时光。

 

Sam怀孕的时候喜欢吃糖，但是Dean，一个号称读完了十本怀孕书籍的男人说怀孕的人本来就容易坏掉牙齿，所以每天晚上我都会在他睡着之后悄悄帮他用荣光洗涤一边牙齿，我重来没有想过我的荣光会用来做这件事，而我很欢愉。

 

Sam还是很容易睡着，拿菲利的力量让他觉得困顿，人类的身体还是过于脆弱了，Sam开始喜欢枕着我睡觉，也许是我的荣光让他觉得安稳，我不知道，我不再捉弄他，怕伤到他，好吧，偶尔还是要捉弄他。

 

我会陪着Sam在湖边散步，Sam说他从没想过会发生这种事，但是他很开心，怀孕之后的他变得情绪化了一些，会比过去吐露更多的心声。

 

我会和Sam一起进行他所谓的胎教，其实我不是很懂这个，我深知一个大天使Archangel的拿菲利，可以在出生的一个小时内领悟完人类的所有知识，但是Sam却说，可是他们可能花亿万年都不能会理解人类的感情，就像我和Castiel一样，我心里有些不快，Castiel却没有说什么。

 

我们一直都没有想好名字，Sam说他觉得她是个女孩子，所以他想叫他Deanna，不要问我如果伴侣想用他最亲密的人给孩子起名字怎么办，我提议如果是男孩也许可以叫Lucifer，对此我挨了Dean的一拳，要不Michael也行，我说，Castiel打了我一拳，但是他们在名义上的确是我的兄长啊。好吧，我只是想让Sam开心，我看到Sam抱着书笑着靠在了沙发上。

 

她的确是个女孩子，我只是不想告诉Sam，有的时候最后的惊喜总是最好的。

 

Sam的肚子长得很快，他很快就变成了身怀六甲的样子，拿菲利的力量变得十分的活跃，我教给了Sam如何与肚子里的拿菲利沟通，他开始乐此不疲，我们最喜欢的时光是在图书馆给肚子里的小家伙念书，Sam很喜欢，（好吧，我一开始一点也不喜欢念书），但是小家伙喜欢，小家伙开心的时候我的荣光会和他发生奇妙的共振，那是一种前所未有的感觉。过去能如此影响我荣光的，只有我的天父。

 

让我伤心的是，她不喜欢北欧神话，并且只喜欢Sam的声音，好吧，我有些嫉妒。

 

那感觉真好，像是亿万年的生命你不再孤独，不，我早已不在孤独，我有了Sam。

 

我们热衷于触摸Sam鼓起来的肚子。

 

对于我和Castiel，这有着额外的意义，我们可以和她的荣光交流，Cass想做教父，好吧，其实我很开心，这大概算一个家，虽然有点怪怪的。这远比那个视天启为周五例行晚餐的家庭要好得多。

 

拿菲利长得比寻常孩子要快，我多希望那些好日子能多点。

 

好吧，其实也不都是美好，麻烦也不少。Sam开始变得尿频，并且总有欲望，这让他整个人变得无比烦躁，他爱这个孩子，但是他心里不免有些焦虑。

 

我就知道你要问这个，是的，我不得不帮Sam解决欲望，这绝对是一个挑战。

 

怀孕之后的Sam有着过去没有的性欲，但是他又惧怕伤害到孩子，但是怎么会呢，你拿天使之刃捅那孩子，那孩子可能都没事。

 

我再三保证之后，他才允许我碰他，并且一开始我只能用手指，我Archangel的荣光都无法抑制住自己的冲动，我觉得我快疯了。

 

终于在有一天，Sam读了很多的书籍加上小卡的点头之后终于相信了我，Castiel谢谢你，你一定是我孩子的教父。

 

我需要承认，那天晚上，我没有把持住，我憋了整整三个月。

 

我用小把戏把肚子里的小家伙弄睡着了，然后终于爬上了Sam的身体。

 

那天晚上我不记得要了Sam多少回，我只记得他红肿的双眼，求饶的叫喊，好吧，还有对不愿意停下来我的咒骂，还有那被我操开松软湿漉漉的小穴，那里面填满了我的精液。

 

Sam好几天都没理我。

 

我算了算日子，距离出生大概只有一周了，不要小看一个拿菲利。

 

Sam十分紧张，但是Dean紧张得快疯掉了，为此Cassie整个天使也处在战士激活状态，我必须承认，我也很紧张，那天早上，空间出现了第一道裂缝。

 

我在床上从思考里清醒，Sam还枕在我的胳膊上，我得说，Sam可真重，我毫无知觉的胳膊也不敢动，我用另一只手摸了摸Sam还湿软的小穴，昨晚我们又纵欲了，里面很湿润，我喜欢，我脱下他的裤子，他的炙热包裹着我，我的Sammy，我想我会想你的，我亲吻他的鬓角，他很快又射了。

 

被弄醒的Sam有些不满，他咕囔着说还要睡觉，我再一次吻了吻他闭着的眼睛，说，“我去给你带早餐。”

 

“我想吃Taco。” Sam裹紧了被子又睡了回去。

 

“没问题。”

 

我骗了他，我没有给他买早餐，我离开了湖畔的森林。

 

裂缝的出现意味着我布置下的隐藏空间藏不住了，天堂马上就会发现一切，他们会不惜一切的追杀Sam和拿菲利。

 

所以我去天堂跟他们做了一个交易，他们会放过Sam和Deanna，我会为了天堂，或者说为了Sam和Deanna把裂缝封死，那个异世界里的力量一点也不太平，也许我可以摆平天堂，但是那个异世界里透露出的力量，我不得不承认我无法保护他们的周全。

 

封锁异世界需要去另一个世界进行操作，我留下了一大半的荣光给Cass，让他在生产的时候输给Sam，保全Sam。

 

“Deanna，保护好他们。” 那天我第一次叫了她的名字。我离开了这里。

 

我的孩子果然厉害，不知道撕开了什么裂缝，这个空间糟糕极了，我用尽了我剩余的荣光才关住了缝隙，然后在这个世界东躲西藏，好在我还挺擅长这个。

 

我好想念Sam还有Deanna，我甚至有点想念Dean的咆哮，我在想Dean会不会抱着Sammy的孩子眼睛瞪得巨大，他生怕自己的粗手粗脚把小宝贝吵醒了。

 

我还有点想念Cass，还记得他有一天认真的问题，“Gabe，如果我操Dean，Dean也会怀孕吗？”

 

我还记得Dean一口喷出了咖啡，“Cass，你在想什么。”

 

我骗了Cass，我说，“如果你是真爱是可以的。” 也不知道他的推到Dean的大业有没有成功。

 

但是我最想念的是Sam，我想念他的狗狗眼，我想念他柔软的发丝，我想念他坚决又温柔的灵魂，还有他温暖的怀抱。

 

但是我不知道我的荣光还需要多久才能恢复满，只有满了我才能回去。

 

一百年，一千年？我不太知道，我还从来没有把荣光用尽过，但是能让Sam和小家伙安全就好。

 

该死的，我真想他们，这里我无人可以捉弄。

 

真怀念我靠在Sam的肚子上听Sam给我们讲故事的时光，我喜欢那个恐龙农场的故事，我想他，希望我回去的时候，能去天堂看看他，也不知道他的天堂里有没有我。

 

-Fin

  
  


番外：

 

五年后，堪萨斯某处

 

一个毛绒绒头发的小女孩有着宝石一般的绿眼睛，他正一边吃着一个棒棒糖一边不高兴的嘴里嘟囔着，“爸爸你为什么要把我弄回小孩子的样子？”

 

一旁另一个正啃咬着棒棒糖的男人摸了摸那毛绒绒的小脑袋，“你本来就是小孩子啊。”

 

小孩子不高兴的噘了噘嘴。

 

“快点吃，你爹很快就买完pie出来了，看见你吃糖又要说你。”

 

两个人没有在说话，只剩下稀稀溜溜的舔舐吮吸棒棒糖的声音。

 

我得说，我终究还是小看了Sam的决心和Deanna的力量。

 

Sam抱着纸袋子推门出来，“Sam，她刚才又偷吃糖。” 我对着对面走来的大麋鹿招手大声喊道。

 -FINFin

**Author's Note:**

> //献给激发我脑洞和给我PS表情的小伙伴，爱你们～～～  
> 仔细思索自己号上一水BE，还是应该甜，反思了。希望大家喜欢～～～求个赞，太冷了这cp中文


End file.
